So you want to be a sorcerer
by frostytrish
Summary: AU: Allen Walker is a new student to The Black Order School of Sorcery and there is a rumor going around that the Order has control over a dragon. Curious as he is he wants to focus on his studies and avoid Prof. Tiedoll's temperamental assistant who might as well be a dragon himself. Yullen, KandaXAllen rated T for now.
1. Day 1

**Okay, this is my first chapter. Most of it is just explaining the system for the first week at sorcery school, but future chapters shouldn't be so boring. Please comment and let me know what you think!  
Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and the idea to this fic. goes to my friend Kat. ^_^**

**~So you want to be a sorcerer~**

_My name is Allen Walker and I'm finally here. The Black Order School of Sorcery. Now that I'm away from that womanizing low life master I will get to learn how to become a proper sorcerer._ I stared in awe at my new home. It was an old large sinister looking castle made of dark stone. Most things that had to do with sorcery were usually rather dark looking and this school defiantly didn't take away from that tradition. True, there are many sorcerers who choose to go down a dark and dishonest path; however, there are also many who don't. This school especially tends to push its students into fighting the dark forces of those who seek to control or destroy humanity, which is why I chose it. _I wonder who my classmates will be~_

**~Day One~**

I scanned the room for that odd guy I met on registration yesterday, though it seems like he'd be a tough one to miss with his red hair and all. _Maybe he was placed in a different class? _Shrugging, I decided to look towards the front to see who my morning professor would be for this first trial week. He was an older looking man with gray bushy hair and a mustache. The plate on his table read "Prof. Tiedoll." Looking at my schedule, which only had room numbers and classes listed, it read like this;

Class1- Intro week Wood RM 206 Tiedoll

Class2- Intro week Water RM 206 Tiedoll

Class3- Intro week Earth RM 218 Nine

Class4- Intro week Metal RM 213 Yeegar

Class5- Intro week Fire RM 226 Socalo

We were told that the first week of the year each newcomer must take one week of class for each element. After that, we pick one major element, a secondary element, and then are placed into a class that goes over the basics of each other element. Apparently there is one more class called "Rituals" or something like that, but since that's a class you don't pick, there is no need to worry about it the first week.

I leaned back in my chair, taking in the rest of the class, most everyone was chatting and had already found their new best friend or whatever, and I am here alone, pondering my schedule… _great, I haven't even done anything and already I'm the outcast, the weird loner, the kid with the freaky white hair, scar, and ar-_

"guess who~" called a familiar voice, his hands against my eyes baking the world black "come on! Guess!"

"Uhhh, are you that guy I met yesterday? Lavi, right?" his hands pulled away & he had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"That guy I met yesterday. Very charming Allen, you'll have ladies falling at your feet with such charisma."

"Hey, I remembered your name didn't I?" The red head merely shrugged & scanned the room, seeming to find something interesting his eyes lit up and he gave another grin.

"Hey Allen, look at all the pretty girls here!" he looked around the room once more, then stood up and held out this arm with his thumb pointing up and he shouted "STRIKE!" and like that, the entirety of the class's attention was on us.

"Uh, Lavi… what was that for?" I asked.

"There are so many pretty girls here I had to!" Everyone, seeming to think that he was just crazy, turned around in their seats again. "Hey Allen, do you see any girls you would be interested in?"

"Uh, I really don't judge based on appearances…"

"Come on, you have to think one is pretty, or at least cute." Seeing as there was no way out of this, I scanned the room & pointed to a girl at the front of the room behind the professor, organizing his messy desk. "Her? How do you know if she's pretty? Her back is turned, unless Allen really likes long hair~" I shrugged, looking towards the professor who was now trying to get everyone's attention.

"Please students calm down and let me introduce myself" most of the students heard him and finished off their sentence before giving their attention, others took a minute more to realize that the room had gotten much more quiet and looked to the front as well.

"Thank you for your attention" He started; "I am Professor Frori Tiedoll, however you may all just call me Tiedoll or Mr. Tiedoll. I really don't care all that much for formalities and hope you all feel comfortable in my class. I would also like to introduce you to my young assistant Yuu. Please don't mind his grumpy attitude, he really is a nice guy." The long haired girl at the front of the room then whipped around and snarled at the professor.

"My name is Kanda!" He then turned to face the class, unsheathing a sword and pointing it at us "And if I hear anyone say Yuu to me, I'll cut you down where you are!" Everyone seemed to be shocked. Whether it was from the sudden outburst or the fact that he was a guy, I'm not sure. Either way, I was surprised.

"Please don't be so mean Yuu" _that professor is bold… either that or confident… that guy looks like he really would hurt someone… _"Please? You're interrupting the time we have" The swordsman then grumbled something I couldn't hear from this far back and put his weapon away. "Thank you, like I said earlier class, please pay no mind to his attitude, now for attendance."

"Lavi."

"Yeah?"

"That guy irritates me…"

"The professor? I think he's pretty cool"

"No, not him."

"Oh, the samurai with the katana then." He chuckled, "I think he just needs a hug~"

"And an anger management therapist." I muttered.

The rest of my day was pretty much the same. I went from class to class, each professor introducing themselves and the element they teach, then taking attendance and beginning basic lectures about the element and why we should choose it over others.

**I really hope you like it so far and I hope to be able to update on a regular basis. However I'll be starting College here in September and have a lot of things to get done by then such as finding an apartment since there aren't any dorms and moving. Plus I have to find a job XP… Wish me luck.**

**Please comment and let me know what you think of the story!**


	2. End of the week

Hey peoples! Sorry if I confused you all in the first chapter if you read it before I edited the schedule. Tiedoll teaches both of the classes and if you're curious about the other professors, you can go back and see who they are… Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**~End of the first week~**

My room was quiet as I had finished getting ready. Making sure that I had everything I needed for today when the silence was abruptly interrupted someone pounding on the door. "Hey Allen!" came the Lavi's loud voice from the other side of the door. "Allen! Are you ready yet!? Don't tell me you're still in bed! Today we get to pick our classes!"

"I know, I'm up already!" Opening the door I was greeted with Lavi's usual ridiculous grin. _Seriously, how can he be so happy all the time!? _"I know what day it is."

"Yeah, so what elements do you want to master? I'm going for fire and earth?, I'll be so strong and hot, I'll attract all the pretty girls~" chuckling I answered back as we started sown the hall.

"It's always girls with you."

"And why shouldn't it be? Seriously though, what do you want to pick?"

"I thought about it, and I always knew I was going to pick metal as my first choice. I already know quite a bit about it and can do some small sorcery with it. Though, I don't know what my second is going to be. I know a decent amount of fire sorcery because of my master, but I don't know if that's the path I want to choose or not."

"You never told me you had a master! Who is he? What is it like to be an apprentice to him?"

"He isn't really worth mentioning, he is a horrible master, a good for nothing womanizing drunk."

"He can't be that bad" I continued talking about my horrid master and his bad habits as we entered the room and took our seats. I couldn't help but notice the excitement in the air as the other students were talking about what elements they wanted to master. Tiedoll was at the front preparing the papers he needed to hand out to us that we would use to mark down our destinies. The mood that filled the air was light with the promise of a regulated schedule. _But what __should I put on mine... __I guess I could take one of Tiedoll's classes… I could try taking wood… water seems like a decent choice though too…_ "So Allen, have you picked what you want to take yet? You're running out of time you know."

"I know, I was thinking of taking one of Tiedoll's classes, not sure which one though…"

"Well. You already know you want to master metal, which would be the most beneficial element to use with that?"

"I guess since I have to pick, I'll go with water. If I end up having to go up against a fire sorcerer," _my master_ "Metal and wood is a horrible combination…"

"You aren't planning on snuffing me out are you Allen? That's mean." He laughs at the thought.

"No, I was just thinking out loud." We looked back to the front as Tiedoll called everyone's attention.

"Now students, for many of you, today will be your last day here" he sniffled. "To those of you who decide to stay, I will be looking forward to seeing you every day and watch your skills blossom!" Everyone was slightly surprised as tears started rolling down his face. "Remember that no matter what you choose, I will always be here for my dear students!" with that, he passed out the papers, tears still streaming down his face as he smiles.

"Eh, Tiedoll, are you okay?" one of the students asked.

"Of course my dear child, I merely don't like saying goodbye and I'm happy to be a part of this big step in so many of your lives. Now." He wiped his tears on the cuff of his sleeve. "When you're all done filling out the form, come set it on my desk and go on and chat amongst yourselves. Don't forget to write your name!" The strange man then sat behind his desk as we all filled out our forms. One by one, each went up and turned in their forms. After everyone had finished, Tiedoll began his lesson for the day, everything was going nicely until a certain dark haired samurai stormed into the room pissed off more than usual. _So that's why it was so nice today. I forgot about him…_

"You know, now that you signed up to study water with Tiedoll, you're going to have to be around that guy every day." Lavi teased.

"I forgot…" I sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad. It's not like he really talks to anyone anyways."

"Maybe, but who knows. Maybe he really is just a grumpy guy all the time. Or perhaps this week he was only trying to scare off the wee lambs~"

"Then why would he still be pissed off?"

"He doesn't know the forms have been collected yet?" As if he could sense that we were talking about him, Kanda turned around and glared directly at us, and Lavi, obviously choosing not to use his head at the moment stood up and shouted, his voice filling the entire room; "Yuu chan is a very pretty boy!" and with that, it seemed like time stood still. Everyone froze, looks of shock on their faces, even kanda was surprised at the outburst. However, his rage seemed hot enough to thaw his frozen expression and in a split second he had tackled Lavi to the ground and had drawn his katana. I sunk back in my seat, unsure how he had cleared the space between him and Lavi so quickly.

"I fucking dare you to say that again" Kanda snarled. To my mortification, Lavi grinned back at him. _Now isn't the time for jokes Lavi!_

"Alright, Yuu cha-" everything was a blur. I didn't hear Lavi finish his sentence, nor did I remember how I ended up on top of the grumpy samurai.

"Oi! Get off me bean sprout!"

"B-bean sprout?" I deadpanned. "Really? Bean sprout? My name is Allen"

"I don't give a damn what your name is, get off!" He then shoved me away and got up on his own.

"Well you should care Kanda" Tiedoll's voice sang through the room as he shuffled through the forms on his desk.

"And why is that old man?"

"Because Mr. Allen Walker here is going to be in one of my classes, so please get along with him." Both of us looked at the professor like he was crazy.

"You've gotta' be fucking kidding me. I have to see this bean sprout's ugly face every day?"

"Hey!" I piped in "you aren't exactly all that pleasant to look at either you know."

"I can see you two will get along just fine this year." Tiedoll stated with a genuine smile on his face. _How is this getting along?_ I had to ask myself. _This is going to be a long year…_

* * *

I would like to thank my good friend XxEviXkittenxX for being my beta. Love you Evi! ^_^

Also, I hope you all enjoyed this, please let me know how I'm doing and I'm always up for suggestions. They make writing so much easier~


	3. Irritation

Hey guys, I'm so happy you are still reading my story and that you have been leaving reviews. I love to read those! anyways, Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**~Irritation~**

"I can see you two will get along just fine this year." Tiedoll stated with a genuine smile on his face. _How is this getting along?_ I had to ask myself. _This is going to be a long year…_ I looked back to kanda, got back up on my feet as well, and sighed, holding out my hand to him. _We should at least try to get along... Maybe he's not so bad. _I then gave as much of a smile as I could and spoke pleasantly.

"It seems like we'll be seeing a lot of each other and it would be best to not be on bad terms, so let's start over. I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you." Kanda simply looked to my extended hand then back to my face and glared.

"Che. Baka. What makes you think I want to be on good terms with you?" _Nevermind, he's a complete asshole._

"Baka? What is a baka? And I really don't think you should be so quick to-"

"It's japanese for idiot, which you fucking are." After that he turned and went back to the front of the room tired of the conversation.

"Well excuse me for not knowing then." grumbling I turned back to Lavi. "Well this is going to be a _fun_ year." He chuckled.

"Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you Allen."

The lunch room was full of excitement as pretty much everywhere else in the school. Everyone trying to be louder than the person behind them so their friends could hear what they have to say, thus creating more and more noise in the room. Luckley the acoustics of the room weren't all that bad and the walls swallowed up the extra noise, rather than each word bouncing off of them until it died.

"So hun, you want the usual?" Jerry, the chef, asked as I walked up to his window.

"Yes please, it's only been a week though. Isn't it a little soon to have my usual order memorized"

"For a boy with an appetite like that? How could I possibly forget! I love cooking; the more the better~"

"Umm... Thank you?" Jerry then disappeared with a nod and came back a few minutes later with a mountain of food.

"Here you go~"

"Thanks!" I graciously took my meal and went to go sit at the table that Lavi and I had begun to regularly sit at.

"Man, I have no idea how you eat all that food, or how Jerry could make it so quickly! I didn't think that that much could even fit in a human at all let alone just in a stomache. Do you have a bunch of mute dogs in your room that you sneak food to or something? I mean seriously, what do you do with it?"

"No, I eat it all." Smiling, I began stuffing my face with the delicious mountain of food before me. Lavi only laughed.

"You're really weird, you know that right? Oh, do you know where we're supposed to go to get our new schedules from?" I shook my head, mouth currently full and all. I don't lack _all_ table manners. "Dang. I want to pick it up so that I can see if I'm in classes with any of those beautiful girls~" rolling my eyes I continued to eat. "Oh yeah! I meant to tell you about something I heard some of the second years talking about when I was waiting for lunch. Since you're mouth is kinda busy I'll just tell you. Apparently a few second years were hanging out by the side of the school and saw a dragon flying over it! Isn't that cool!?" Swallowing the food I had in my mouth, I skeptically replied;

"That's ridiculous Lavi. There is no way a dragon would fly over the school. Last I read, dragons don't fly around where people are, let alone sorcerers. Why would it want to jeopardize itself by being anywhere near a building full of them?"

"That's the thing! Maybe the Black Order got ahold of one! That would be so awesome, and this is such a big place, hiding it in a secret room or something wouldn't be too strange would it?"

"Of course it would be strange. Lavi, this is all based on a rumor from people you don't even know. Who knows if they were even talking about seeing one here."

"You're no fun. At least tell me you're just a little intrigued by the idea."

"Yes, I would be curious if it was possible for the school to have a dragon, but it isn't. And besides, wouldn't more people have noticed something that big in the air?"

"Why are you so skeptical today? The Allen I met just this week would definitely go along with this and think it's cool and agree to go on a dragon hunt with me!"

"We are not going to go searching through the entire school for a dragon."

"Why not?"

"One; we are going to start having a lot of work to do for classes. Two; there is no way the school has a dragon, and three; even if it did there are way too many places we aren't supposed to go. I would rather not get expelled and have my master chew me out for it." my friend looked at me, disappointed at my answer, he rested his elbow on the table and his cheek on his fist.

"Killjoy." Since Lavi seemed to be done with this conversation I once again began to stuff my face when I heard an annoyingly familiar, bitter voice.

"Could you be any more disgusting bean sprout?" Turning around swallowing the mouthful of food, I saw a scowling kanda behind me, carrying a tray of noodles.

"That's not my name. It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N."

"Like I care." he scoffed. Irritated at the japanese guy, I spat back;

"You will have to remember my name eventually bakanda. I'm going to be in Tiedoll's class, though it seems you can't even remember that much." At this point of the conversation, if you could even call it one, there seemed to be an angry static between us, both of us glaring at each other vehemently.

"That's not how you say my name idiot bean sprout and my memory is fine. I just don't see the point in remembering your name and since you're so short bean sprout fits you better." At this point a small crowd had begun to gather, curious as to what was going on and Lavi spoke up, trying to prevent anything bad from happening;

"Hey guys, come on and lets just finish lunch... You two obviously see things differently... Agree to disagree?" Whatever hopes he'd had of making peace were in vain because neither of us were paying attention to him.

"I'm not that short, you're just too tall! Why do you feel the need to be a dick to everyone? I never did anything to you so what the hell is your problem?!"

"I just can't stand people like you is all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Before kanda could give his reply, a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking behind him I could see a dark skinned man that towered over both of us. Next to him was a much shorter character about my height with purple marks on his face.

"Making a new friend Yuu~?" The shorter mocked.

"Che, no." He practically spat. "And don't call me that baka. What do you guys want?"

"Komui wants to see you." said the taller.

"What for."

"I didn't ask, but he wanted Daisya and I to come find you. Tiedoll is busy and he was concerned you wouldn't cooperate otherwise."

"... Fine." The grumpy samurai then stalked off and the two turned to me. As Kanda left, the crowd dissipated as there wasn't really anything to see anymore.

"We apologise for Kanda's irritable nature. But it's nice to see him talking to someone. I'm Mari, and this is Daisya." I looked at the two again and was puzzled. Lavi then decided to speak up.

"You guys are second years, yeah?" at that, Daisya laughed.

"Well I might be. Mari's a graduate though, he decided to stay and volunteer here. Why?"

"You guys hear anything about a dragon being here?" The question seemed to take them by surprise.

"Lavi, there is no way-"

"Actually, there is a theory about that~" Daisya cut off my sentence and sat down at the table with us.

"Daisya, I'm going to go back to Komui's office. Don't take too long, he wanted to talk to all of us."

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a bit." nodding, Mari took his leave.

"You can't be serious" I started. "There is no way that this school is holding a dragon here."

"Believe what you want, nothing has been proven and it's all theory based on sightings." Hearing this Lavi got excited.

"You see Allen! I was right!" sighing I decided to give in and listen to the second year.

* * *

Yeah, Sorry about the cut off there. I'm still thinking of what He's going to say... Review and please give me your opinions!


	4. Theories

Hey readers! Sorry this one tool so long to post, I was really busy and I also tried to make it a little longer this time... Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**~Theories~**

"It all happened about ten years ago" Daisya started in a soft, but slightly dramatic voice; "The Sorcerers and a large clan of dragons were ending a secret war~"

"A war? Really?" I asked Skeptically. "We haven't been at war with a clan of dragons since-"

"_I'm_ telling the story! Besides, how would you know about it if it was a secret?"

"Mast-"

"Come on Allen!" Lavi interjected "Just let him tell us! You don't have to believe any of it, but I want to know!" Sighing I sat down on the bench and leaned back against the table.

"Alright, continue then..."

"Thank you. As I was saying, it was the end of a secret war. Though the death rate was low, both sides were heavily injured. The dragons had the upper hand in power whereas The Black Order had it in numbers when one of the higher ups had a plan. In order to cease the war, they intended to capture one of the younger dragons and offer a deal. The young dragon's life or a resolution to the war. In the end, they were able to capture this dragon and ended the war. Now, the dragon that they had captured all those years ago is bound to the order, having to carry out its demands for life, or until it's set free anyways."

"That is the biggest load of crap I've heard since I got here." I replied.

"Aww, don't be such a sour puss Allen! I admit, hearing about a secret war is kinda out there, but at least it was entertaining to hear!"

"Daisya Barry to the principal's office." Came a voice from the loudspeaker. _Guess he was sent to the principal's office a lot seeing as he didn't seem too perturbed by the sudden summons._

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Looking back to us he spoke up once more; "I never said it was what really happened. Only that it was a theory. Besides, Shapeshifting_ is_ one of the abilities of a dragon, so even if you run into it, who knows if you'll even be able to tell~" Smirking, he then left us.

"How cool would it be if that actually happened?!"

"Lavi, there's no way that really happened. Dragons haven't been involved in any wars for at least half a Century."

"And how do _you_ know this pants~?"

"Because as pathetic as Master Cross is, he _did_ teach me a few things about dragons." I replied flatly.

"Wait, Cross is your master?"

"Unfortunately."

"Cross. As in Marian Cross. Dragon Slayer and Lady Killer."

"Unless he decided to change his name and add; Child Abuser, Alcoholic, and debt magnet to that list."

"I didn't know he had an apprentice, but damn. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my burden to bear." I sighed and went back to my meal, not really wanting Lavi to feel pity for me.

"Alright, but after lunch we're still gonna go exploring! I don't care if you don't think a dragon lives here, but I want to search, and you're coming with me."

"Do I have to?"

"yes."

Half an hour later the two of us were wandering through the foreign halls of the school.

"I really hope you know how to get back Lavi. I'm hopeless with directions"

"Really? Then let's hope that we run into someone who knows these halls well" lightly groaning I followed the red head through the labyrinth of dark stone paths, neither of us knowing where we were or how to get back. _I really hope we run into someone who can direct us back… _"Come on Allen, we're already down here, and it's not like either of us knows where we are. If we're gonna run into someone we will! So lighten up and have fun. I don't want to be lost with a skeptic the whole time, seriously not fun." Chuckling, he hit my back, in hopes of lifting the mood. Sighing, I decided to give in. We _were_ lost, so it wouldn't be a terrible idea to go along with it.

"Alright, lets go on a dragon hunt then"

"Sweet! You really are the best Allen! That settles it! The next door we run into we open, to hell if we're found out! Not like we know where we're going anyways right? You think we're under the school by now?"

"probably, I really wouldn't doubt that we are. I wonder if anyone even travels down these halls."

"Why else would they be here?" We went on like that for some time before finding a heavy wooden door, excited, Lavi opened it, only to find a storage closet.

"Well _that _was anticlimactic."

"That's all that's here? Man, what a let down."

"...It was only one door Lavi. Who's to say that there isn't another one…"

"And _that_ is why you are my best friend~"

"Shall we continue our seemingly endless search then?"

"What else is there for us to do in this case~" We continued our search, each door we found was a disappointment, one after the other until we heard voices echoing off of the walls, getting louder with each passing moment.

"_Get it out of your head, nothing you can do will change their minds"_ came the sound of a man's voice. _"You may have some power over the school, but not-"_ the man paused as he and another man stepped into view. The one who had been talking was an older man, tall and well built with a toothbrush moustache. The other was also tall, but he was rather slim and wore a beret. "What are you two doing down here?"

"We got a little lost…" I answered. The older man looked at us, seeming displeased with the answer.

"And how was it that you got lost in the first place? All students should have a map of the school's permitted areas. These halls are for staff use only."

"Malcolm, don't be hard on the boys. You know as well as I do that students get curious. I'm sure they only had good intentions. I'll take them back, no damage done, m'kay?"

"Fine. We can talk afterwards." He then turned and went back down the hall. The other man turned back to us with a grin on his face.

"So, it seems you boys enjoy a little adventure. May I ask who you might be?"

"I'm Lavi, and this is Allen! Sorry, we got a little lost."

"No problem, don't mind Malcolm, he's a bit of a grump. I am Komui Lee, Principal of this fine establishment~" Lavi then chuckled as we began in the opposite direction down the hall back to a part of the building where students are actually permitted.

"Not what we were expecting but hey, it's someone to help us out! Too bad we didn't find what we were looking for though, huh Allen"

"I never really thought we _would_ find one, but it was fun nonetheless." Komui looked between the two of us curiously.

"What did you two expect to find down here? Chasing some sort of rumor I presume?" I sighed, _Well someone has to tell him and Lavi will probably explain it in a way that will be impossible to understand…_

"Yeah, Lavi overheard some second years talking about seeing a dragon. Then Daysia told us about the possibility of one living in the school. It sounds a little out there doesn't it?" At that the Principal just laughed hysterically. "Umm, sir? I get that it sounds funny, but I really don't think-"

"No Allen, I suppose it isn't" he wiped a tear from his eye as he continued to speak. "Oh Daysia, what a fun character! He absolutely loves telling stories to underclassmen. You aren't the first students I've caught down here this week~"

"So… there aren't any dragons here?" Lavi asked somewhat solemnly.

"I never said that."

"So there are?!"

"I didn't say that either~" _This principle is going to be the death of my sanity if he's like this all the time… _"I'm neither going to confirm nor deny that the school is harboring a dragon in hopes that you two will be able to test your boundaries, get away with what you can, and feed your curious minds! Go explore! Have an adventure!"

"...You are the principal, shouldn't you be telling us _not_ to test boundaries? To focus on our studies? To save the exploring for-"

"NONSENSE! You are healthy young boys, go live while you're young! Yes, school is important, but so is everything that goes with it!" All I could do was stand back in surprise.

"That's a way different approach than what Master Cross uses…"

"Oh, so _you're _that man's apprentice, I was kind of wondering and I would have asked him, but he's impossible to locate." at that point Lavi seemed bored of being silent and decided to speak up.

"So , what was it you and that Malcolm guy were talking about? It seemed kind of interesting and I only caught a little of it. Something about power? I thought the principal is the one who gets to make all the decisions." Komui chuckled a bit at the question.

"Unfortunately, I'm not what you would call the real top dog though I do get to make quite a few decisions however, not all of them are mine to make. I didn't hire myself afterall." I had to admit that I was curious as well.

"So what were you guys discussing then?"

"Not much, we just had a meeting about a certain resident at the school. I really can't tell you much about it at all though due to confidentiality rules." At this bit of information, my red headed friend seemed to have an interest. Though, whenever there was any kind of secret he seemed to jump at the opportunity to figure it out no matter how ridiculous or insignificant the information might be.

"So what _can_ you tell us about this resident?" He asked grinning.

"I'm afraid I've told you all that I can, I'm sworn to secrecy!" Komui shouted rather dramatically with his hand over his chest. Lavi sighed in disappointment, then a look of concern flashed across his face.

"Oh man! I just realised! We must have missed the rest of our classes today! Since we bailed right after lunch and have no idea how long we've been down here!" I deadpanned.

"You really are a piece of work Lavi." A few moments later the group heard some footsteps approaching. They turned the corner to see who was headed their way when Allen found himself face to face with the guy he least wanted to see. Kanda glared at him.

"What the fuck are _you _doing down here beansprout?" The older practically growled.

"That's none of your business and that's not my name _bakanda!" _I spat.

"Awww!" I spun around to see Komui making a strange adoring face. "You have cute little pet names for eachother!" _I really don't get this guy! How could he say something like that!? Isn't it clear that we hate eachother!?_

"Komui, we don't like eachother! They aren't pet names!"

"I don't know Allen," Lavi piped in. "You _did _choose one of Tiedoll's classes. You'll get to see him every day now~" both the samurai and I spoke up at the same time;

"Don't remind me."

"AWWWWWW!" the principal exclaimed again. "Even in perfect unison! How adorable!" Before I could even think of what to say next, Kanda had out his sword and was pointing it at komui's throat.

"It is _NOT _adorable, and if you continue saying stupid things I will cut out your throat and leave you here to rot and die!" looking over to the crazy principal I found to my surprise that he wasn't even the slightest bit phased that he was getting a murderous glare as well as a katana pointed at his jugular.

"Don't be silly Kanda! You _never_ take the time to care enough to remember someone's name let alone give someone a pet name.~ Tiedoll will just _love _to hear about this! His little boy is finally growing up!" _Holy crap, this principle belongs in an insane asylum!_

"What are you even talking about!?" I exclaimed.

"I knew there was something going on between you two! Now just kiss and make up, we don't mind, really~" Hearing this I became somewhat mortified, _What the fuck are you saying you idiot?! _Never had I wanted to strangle anyone other than Cross as bad as I wanted to right then.

"Lavi! You know that's not the reason I signed up for that class! At the time I had completely forgotten about him!" With that, Komui cleared his throat, still chuckling slightly he spoke up once more;

"Alright, enough of that then. Kanda, I am lead to believe that you were sent down here for a reason, no?" Kanda sighed and put away his sword.

"Tiedoll wanted me to find you because you have work to do that you've been neglecting. Again." The principal merely nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like I should be getting to work then. Could you be a dear and lead these poor lost sheep back above ground for me? Thanks, gotta run~!" and like that Komui was gone and all that was left was a moody scowling samurai.

"Che. Since when did his damn chores become mine?" he muttered to himself. Turning to us he then spoke up again;

"I don't like either of you, so if you fall behind I won't come back to look for your sorry lost asses."

"Well aren't _you _oh so caring for us "poor lost sheep" Kanda."

"Che."

"You sure know how to pick 'em Allen, as cuddly as a cactus." My friend, wait, scratch that, my ex-friend obviously didn't know when to quit.

"I'm not in love with- Oh for fucks sake! I give up. Yes. I'm in love." I replied completely deadpan. "Are you happy now? Let's just go." Kanda's eye then twitched a little, seeming to be just as annoyed with the conversation as I was when he spoke up again.

"Just don't get left behind." As we started back down the hallway again, apparently Lavi thought it the perfect opportunity to say something ridiculously stupid again.

"Neither one of you denied it~"

"Lavi, I swear you think of the most impossible things and sometimes you really should keep them to yourself if you don't want to end up dead someday soon."

"What? You know I'm just poking fun~"

"Well then poke fun somewhere else." after a few minutes of silence we were finally lead up a set of stairs by the grumpy samurai.

"Now that you're back I can leave." however, just before he left I asked him a question.

"Could you at least tell us where to get our schedules before you go? It would help a lot." He scoffed as he walked away from us.

"Che. That's your own damn problem to figure out."

* * *

Thank you so much for being patient with me! and please give me suggestions and feedback! I love reading those!

A special thanks again to my Beta XxEviXkittenxX without your help this wouldn't have been nearly as good! XD


	5. Decapitation?

****I have to thank Lavi and his existence for this chapter to have been possible. As well as my amazing BETA XxEviXkittenxX. I really hope you guys like this chapter! ^_^

* * *

**~~Decapitation?~~**

"AAAAALLEEEEN!" Lavi's voice cheerfully rang through the loud acoustics of the student dorms as I opened up my door chuckling a little.

"Are you going to do that every morning? It's been a several weeks already, you know you could just knock on the door, I'm always up and ready by the time you're here anyways."

"I know, but then who _else_ will wake up all of those students that sleep in until the last second?" he backed out of the doorway so that I could come out with my book bag and lock the door before we began walking towards our first class of the day. _Of course the class I want to exceed in is one of the earliest. It's not that I mind getting up early for school, but it would still be nice if I was able to sleep in once in a while before having to do anything like school or training._

"Somehow I think they would forgive you for not waking them up. Not everyone has early morning classes."

"I know, but if I have to be up at six in the morning, they should too~" Smiling, I turned back to him.

"Then you should talk to them about it, I'm sure they would _love_ to let you know what they think of you're wake up call." he gave a half nervous chuckle as we walked down the hall out of student housing and into the main building where we went most every morning on our way to our first class.

"So Allen, how are your classes going anyways. I mean we have two of the same classes, but other than that, I don't have all the same professors." Groaning, I look towards the ceiling. "That bad? But you seem so focused most of the time"

"I think Tiedoll's class is going to kill my grade. I'm so used to working with fire and water is a foreign element to me. They're just so different that I can't figure it out! And it doesn't help that I feel like his assistant always seems to be snickering at me when I mess up." Not even realizing it I began ranting to my friend about the class. "Tiedoll is a great teacher and all, I just feel like I can't do anything right when I'm in that class…"

"Sounds to me like you should seek some extra help? I mean, I would give you a hand, but I don't know the first thing about water sorcery either"

"Yeah, I'll ask after class today. Maybe he can give me a few extra pointers, or at least explain some of the lessons in a different way…"

"Or perhaps he'll have the dragon help you~"

"Dragon? Are you still on that?"

"No, no, I meant his assistant Yuu Kanda. He seems to be the closest thing to a dragon we could ever find with his personality and all. Besides, with as much as you talk about him, it makes me think you might actually have a little crush~" Lavi said with a snicker.

"I do not! And besides, if Tiedoll ended up having him be my help, it would be hell on earth! Especially since he seems to be an annoying know it all. It doesn't surprise me that he's good at demonstrations or that he knows what Tiedoll is teaching, he _is_ the professors assistant after all, but it's still annoying." Lavi snickered again,he seemed not to believe me.

"Hey, at least you don't have to see him first thing in the morning, Tiedoll's class being your second class rather than the first one of the day. But I have to worry about professor Winters Socalo in the morning. He's a strict and ruthless instructor and I think I'd be afraid to see what he's capable of in a war…" He shuddered at the thought. "If it's anything like his late work policy, I'd feel sorry for the poor souls he faces." Lavi then laughed a little as we came up to professor Winter's door, making sure to be early so that his golem wouldn't lock Lavi out.

"Ya' know, I honestly was curious the first few days about why all the professors didn't have any golems… I think I know why they didn't introduce us until the second week… Winter's golem may be adorable, but she's really mean! Anyways, I'll see ya' later Allen." waving back at him I started further down the hall to my own class. I got to my classroom feeling fortunate to not have to deal with a difficult professor so early in the day. Professor Yeegar was one of the nicest people here. Granted he's the oldest as well, but he was a gentleman. The only thing he was strict about would be manners, which suited me just fine. His Golem was childlike as most of them usually are, created as it's maker intended at the time, each one carrying out its assigned duties and so long as a golem has come into contact with another golem, they are able to be used for communication if need be. I sighed a bit. _I sure miss Timcampy… I hope mater isn't abusing him too much, then again he said that Timcampy would be sent to me at some point… I wonder why. Oh well, I'm not going to complain about it. Unless he just wants to wait until he racks up another huge debt as usual and plans to send me the tab again! Well no way in hell am I going to pay off any more of his damn debts! I-_

"Mr. Walker are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you this morning." I looked up from my inward fit of rage and saw that everyone had been looking at me and seemed somewhat concerned. Feeling awkward I replied to the professor's question nervously;

"Huh? Oh, no no, I'm fine. Sorry my mind was just wandering a little…"

"...Okay, but please try to pay attention, I was just about to announce that tomorrow we won't be in the classroom. All of the morning classes will take place at the demonstration grounds to show you students how to apply the techniques you have learned thus far. I believe we will be there for the first two class periods and will switch to your second instructor at the usual time." All of the students nodded and we went about class as usual; taking notes, attempting and in some cases succeeding with a few of his demonstrations with the metal pieces he passed out, and listening to any extra explanations he gave until it was time to leave. As we all filed out the door Yeegar stopped me for a second; "Allen, if something is troubling you, don't hesitate to talk to myself or another of your professors, we are here to help you know."

"Really, I'm alright. I was just a little irritated earlier, but thanks for the concern." He nodded and I left for Tiedoll's class for water sorcery. Walking into the room, everything seemed as it usually did. The professor was talking with some of the students that had already arrived, Kanda in the front of the room going through papers that Tiedoll hadn't graded yet and was most likely harshly grading them for the good professor. _He really does love screwing people over doesn't he? _Silently, I took my seat before the bell rang. Tiedoll gave his usual 'I'm so happy to see all of you here and well this fine morning' speech and continued on with what we had been working on for the few weeks. He passed out bowls of water and was trying to show us how to manipulate it into a sort of healing tool using our magic to sort of convert it. I understood the concept, but understanding and applying are two completely different things. Instead, all I managed to accomplish was accidentally knocking the bowl over and getting my workspace, as well as my lap, all wet. _DAMMIT! Why did I have to sign up for this class!? _I took a deep breath, after calming down I stood up and walked up to the front of the room, not really caring about the snickers thrown my way.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Tiedoll asked me as I walked up to him.

"I messed up… do you have a towel and some extra talent lying around by any chance? I can't figure any of these lessons out at all."

"A towel yes" Tiedoll chuckled; "Though as far as talent goes, I think you just need some more practice in order to get it. Yuu, would you be a dear and get a towel from the closet?"

"That's not my name you old geezer." glaring out from the pile of papers he took notice of me and smirked slightly. He didn't say anything, the taunting look in his eyes seemed to be insulting enough. "Get it yourself. I'm busy." My instructor then sighed solemnly, went over to the closet, and got out a towel for me.

"Thanks, hey Mr. Tiedoll, think you could give me some extra help. I'm really having a tough time with this and I feel like I'm way behind everyone else. I mean, I have the know how, but actually going through with it…" In response, he gave me a huge grin.

"Of course! I would love to help out my dear student in need! You have no idea how wonderful it is when a student really decides to commit to something they have trouble with, it's a wonderful thing indeed!"  
"Really? That's great! Can I meet you after school or at lunch? Or perhaps both? Frankly, I need all the help I can get." He nodded at me.

"Alright it's settled! For the next few weeks Yuu will be your tutor during lunch and after school until such time as you have improved enough and I say it's alright for you to stop!" At that time Kanda hastily stood up, knocking his chair over and we both shouted in unison;

"WHAT?!" I was the first to speak up;

"But how is this asshole going to help me at all?! He hates me, he's an anti-social jerk, and all he does is give demonstrations for you and glare at people all day long!" Then it was his turn, deciding to ignore both my previous statement as well as the fact that Tiedoll had used the much hated name.

"Tiedoll, there is no way I'm going to tutor this idiot! I already have far too many other things I have to take care of on a daily basis aside from all of the crap you give me to do!"

"My mind is made up! You two will be spending a lot of time together, so learn to like each other." after that Kanda turned and gave me one of his murderous glares.

"This is your fucking fault!" _My-?! Who does this bastard think he is!? I wasn't the one who is forcing him into this! I don't even like the situation myself!_

"How the hell is it _my_ fault?!"

"If you weren't such an idiot we wouldn't be in this mess now would we baka moyashi!"

"Children, children, please stop!" Tiedoll's plea didn't reach either of us and all of the eyes in the class focused on us, were invisible at the time.

"What does that even mean!? I don't speak japanese and insults that people don't understand are a waste of breath"

"It means you're an idiot bean sprout!"

"Bean sprout again? My name is Allen"

"Like I give a fuck what your name is!" we continued to argue like until the bell chimed signaling lunch and Tiedoll sighed.

"You two are done, correct? I really hope you were able to get out all of your arguments now that way you can actually focus on the tutoring." He smiled at us. "I can tell you two are going to be great friends~" I could only look at the man in confusion. _He's crazy._

"Che. I'm eating my lunch before anything else."

"Fine by me." We both left the the room and paused at the same time. We were going to the same place however, and neither of us really want to go together… _dilemmas…_

"Che." Kanda turned around and went back into the classroom. "I need to take care of something first." _that's fine by me. _I walked over to the food hall and got in line to order my meal, not two minutes later Lavi was right there next to me.

"So, how was your plea for help answered? Did he set the dragon on you?" Lavi's tone was joking but I couldn't really appreciate it at the time, leveling a deadpan look on him.

"As a matter of fact, he did."

"...Well damn, I'm sorry man." I sighed, it was no use taking my frustration out on him after all.

"Not your fault. However we have to see eachother in class, at lunch, and after school every day until Tiedoll says he doesn't have to help me anymore. One of us will most likely be dead by then though..." depressed about my situation, I continued forward as the line moved along until it was my turn to tell Jerry what I wanted to order.

"Hey hun! You want your usual order, or feel like switching it up today?" I looked at him somewhat dejectedly.

"Um, just the first half of it… actually no, I'm fine." _The more I have to eat, the longer we can put off this nightmare. _He looked at me unconvinced.

"Is there something wrong? You always know what you want right away and your face says that you aren't happy today~"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to some homework…"

"Hmmm, well alright then. I'll set to work on your order then I suppose." Jerry seemed to be unconvinced, but I didn't care so long as I got my food and could take as long as I possibly could to eat it all, which wouldn't take a huge effort to do anyways since I usually get so much. _What would I do without Jerry? _

A little while later Lavi and I were sitting at an empty table eating our lunch when Kanda came over with his tray of noodles and sat next to me with an irritated expression. Had my mouth not been completely full at that point I would have instantly objected. That's when he spoke up.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but you can bet that I'm not about to do a shitty half assed job. I want to get this over with as soon as possible so that we can go our separate ways. As long as you stay quiet and do as I say we should be fine. Understood?" If looks could kill I'd have died already. I could understand where Kanda was coming from, but the way that he explained it, it pissed me off to no end and Lavi's snickering didn't seem to help at all. After swallowing my food I snapped at my so called friend.

"What's so funny?"

"You two look and sound like an old married couple, it's freaking hilarious! Allen and Yuu chan sittin' in a tree!" That seemed to get Kanda and I on the same page for once, both angered at Lavi. "K-I-S-S-I-N-" at that he had a sword at his throat with both of us glaring flaming daggers at him. "...G? eh hehe... I'll just shut up now…"

"Lavi, you are an idiot."

"S-sorry Allen. Um… could you point that away from me… Um… please? Kanda?"

"You. You're that fucking idiot who screams through the halls every goddamn morning, aren't you?" The question caught me off guard a little bit and I looked between Kanda and Lavi, who had started sweating a bit as he answered back.

"Umm.. M-Maybe?" being confused at the sudden conflict change, something clicked in my mind. _Wait… _

"What the hell Kanda?! _THAT'S_ what you are pissed about!? That is what you're choosing to focus on right now? ... Really!? He does that every morning, you can berate him tomorrow!"

"No, I'm gonna gut him right now. That will solve two current problems and only leave one. You."

"I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't hurt me right now. I've learned my lesson! I'm really truly sorry! I promise I have seen the error of my ways! I can change!"

"... No you can't. Don't lie to a psycho with a sword Lavi. Especially when they live in the same building as you." I deadpanned.

"Shhh, you're not supposed to tell him that Allen, I'm pleading for my life here!" Kanda seemed to be growing even more irritated as a vein of anger became visible and he pressed a little harder on the sword, sending a small trickle of blood down Lavi's neck.

"ALLEEEEN! SAVE MEEEE! He's gonna cut my head off!"

"Maybe just the lower one? So you'll stop being stupid and let your brain utilize all the blood available to it." He gave a malevolent smirk as both Lavi and I were repulsed that he had even suggested something so vulgar.

"NO! I need that! I want children someday!"

"You can adopt."

"Kanda, is that really necessary? I'm pretty sure he get's your point."

"Do you really want this idiot to reproduce and cause the world more trouble?"

"That's really mean! Allen! Tell him to be nice to me!"

"Yeah, like he'll _actually _listen. I can't even get him to tolerate me, how the hell will I get him to be nice to you?!"

"Look, the bean sprout _does_ have a brain in there. Good, I have something to work with."

"I have no idea how Tiedoll stands having _you _as an assistant every day, He's such a nice guy and you're an ass."

After that Komui's voice came through the speakers;

"Yuu Kanda to my office please~ Yuu Kanda to my office" The three of us then stopped and looked around, now aware of our surroundings; we found that there was a huge crowd of people around us. Grumbling, Kanda put away his sword, grabbed his untouched noodles and walked through a path that the onlookers had created for him.

"Well…" Lavi began to speak again. "Talk about your drama queens"

"You have absolutely no room to talk Lavi"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Let's just finish lunch and get to class. ... before your livelihood is threatened again."

* * *

Alright! Slowly but surely my chapters are getting longer. XD I love all of you guys for being so patient with me and hope you enjoyed this! Please comment and let me know what you think! What did you like? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? I want to know all of these things! You guys are all so amazing! ^_^


	6. Secrets

Hey Peoples! I had a great time writing this chapter, It's the longest one I've written so far and I put a lot of thought into it! I really hope you like it! Please review! I love hearing from everyone!

* * *

**Secrets**

After lunch we went to our last class of the day. Honestly, I lucked out with professors, aside from this last one anyways… For is a great instructor, but she's hot headed and somewhat violent, but even though, it's not difficult to see that she has good intentions... _At least she isn't as bad as Master Cross though. _

"Hey Allen, you aren't thinking of something depressing are you? Your face is making a weird expression."

"Huh?" I looked back to my friend and smiled. "Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the homework" Lavi paused for a second seeming to be paralyzed."...You, _did _do the homework… right Lavi?"

"I knew I was forgetting something!" He began violently rubbing his fists through his hair. "Hey Allen, how do you feel about making this one a joint homework project?"

"You are not getting credit for my work Lavi." He shrugged at the answer;

"Had to give it a shot." We entered the room and took our places in the middle of the room. Lavi said there was no particular reason he wanted to sit there, but something about the girl next to us tells me he was lying. Lenalee was really nice from what I could tell at this point, so I really had no reason to complain. According to her, principal Komui is her older brother or something. I only payed attention to them half of the time since they usually would just be talking to each other. She decided to take the water and earth classes, however, she was assigned everything in the afternoon rather than the morning, so we only got to talk to her during instructor For's noon session. To be honest, I still hadn't figured out what this class is supposed to be. It was labeled rituals, though, we were told we wouldn't get into those until later this year… _Oh well. It seems to be easy enough so long as I do the work…_

"Alright you sad sacks, time to turn in your assignment. Also, to all you slackers who didn't do it will get twice as much tonight!" For's voice filled the room and Lavi's aura turned slightly melancholy. Everyone who had done their work turned it in and began waiting for instruction. lately we had been studying symbols and learning the language, so to speak, of the mages. So mainly memorization for the time being, which I was alright with. The only thing I was really worried about was after this class I had no more today and I would have to find Kanda to work on my water magic… We didn't really get anything done at lunch, though he did say he didn't want to do a "half assed job" so at least I knew he was at least going to _attempt _to get along with me… hopefully… The class went by quickly and I was left feeling somewhat gloomy that I had to go find the samurai. sighing I bid my friend farewell as he went off in the other direction down the hall. I got to Tiedoll's room and strangely the dark haired guy wasn't there.

"Oh Allen! There you are! Yuu should be back in a few minutes. It's nice how the time of your last session works out so well. I have a nature sorcery class next and I don't require his assistance." The man smiled his usual kind hearted smile as he went to one of the many cabinets in the room.

"I see… Hey Tiedoll, do you know why Kanda is so grumpy all the time? You seem to know him more than most anyone here."

"It's just in his nature. I don't think he means any harm by it, I think it's merely an unconscious defense he puts on. Yuu really isn't a bad person." sighing, I walked farther into the room and leaned up against the his desk.

"I told you several times not to use my name old geezer." Kanda then walked in with five large bags of dirt.

"Ah good, you brought them all. just set them over in the corner." Kanda then made his signature "che." and did as he was asked. "Thank you Kanda, I now release you to your tutoring duties." Tiedoll walked over to kanda and handed him a large jug of water and a couple of bowls. "Use these for todays lesson. make sure he is able to alter the water's state all the way otherwise it doesn't count. If you can't heal with it, the entire point of the exercise is void." At this Kanda scowled;

"What? You want me to cut myself or something to see if he can do it? I'll take this seriously, but that doesn't mean-

"Oh no, I trust your judgment on whether it would work or not. No blood needs to be shed here, you know I wouldn't ask that of you my boy." Rolling his eyes, Kanda walked passed both Tiedoll and I out the door with the items he'd been given. After a few seconds he called back in an irritated voice;

"Oi! Moyashi, get your ass out here. I'm not helping you because I want to." Now, I could tolerate most people, but this guy really just pissed me off all the time. With every word he spat, my level of patience plummeted to a new low and I couldn't escape it. I followed him out the door and down the hall, but not without yelling at him again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Allen! Bakanda!"

"How many times do _I _have to say I don't care? Besides. _You _are the one who needs help, not me. I can call you whatever I damn well please, and in saying that, you call me Kanda."

"If you didn't want to help me this badly, why did you agree to it then? It's not like anyone is _forcing_ you to be my tutor."

"It's what is expected of me. I didn't have a choice about the matter, my job here is to do as Tiedoll asks of me. If tutoring the biggest pain in the ass is what he wants me to do, then that's what I have to do. In the end, I really don't have the choice, so I suggest you shut up and do as I say, how I say, when I say it, and we can get this shitty situation over with sooner."

"I really don't see why you couldn't just refuse. It's not like you're a slave or anything."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I don't know why I even bothered telling you this in the first place baka moyashi." _Professor Tiedoll, how on earth did you think we could ever get along?_ We walked on until we came to a stone room with bookshelves to one side and a small table in the center with a window leading outside. Kanda set the two bowls down and poured them each half full of the water he was given. "This is a private study room, so no one should interrupt for now. Let's just get this over with." Sighing I walked up to the table and sat down. "Today's lesson. Show me what you can do at this point." He spoke down to me, each word like ice coming from his lips. _At least he isn't yelling, though he doesn't need to be so cold to me. _I dipped my fingers in the water and tried to concentrate on working the water to how I needed to, though it was rather difficult with Kanda's piercing cold eyes watching me the whole time. It didn't help that water was so strange to work with. The smooth swishing movement felt alien to me, much unlike the lively and quick element of fire to which I was much more familiar with. No, Kanda's watching definitely didn't help the situation. Before I knew it, the table was covered in water.

"umm, Tiedoll didn't by chance give you any towels or rags did he?"

"There would be no point in it since you're going to spill several more times today. If you keep trying to control the water and force the property change, you'll never get it." It was weird to hear him talk without giving a direct insult. Sure, there might have been a small one, but he wasn't being as big an asshole as usual. _He's actually trying to help me. I know that he is supposed to anyways and I really hoped that he would, but I didn't actually expect him to oblige…_

"I don't think I understand what you mean by that… Is there another way you could explain it?" He looked at me and sighed, his expression changing from cold to bored before my eyes as he spoke.

"Water is unlike any of the other elements in that it flows." He dipped the tips of his fingers into the bowl of water before him and began lightly swirling the liquid. "Water is life and in this it heals, you need to feel the flow of the water." He continued to explain to me as I watched the liquid in his bowl. Ever so slightly did it begin give off a light blue luminance that spiraled up Kanda's hand until he was finished with the demonstration and it's luminance disappeared and it fell back into the bowl. Afterwards he refilled my own bowl.

"Now try again." About two two hours passed by and I was still unable to get it, though I had gotten better. I was able to at least give the water that glow that I had seen in Kanda's demonstration however we were running low on both water and patience with eachother. Both of us were extremely wet due to all of my spills and I was surprised when the dark haired figure didn't even snap at me for it. He merely looked at me through mildly irritated eyes and silently refilled the bowl again. However I was at my wits end for today.

"Kanda, I'm obviously not going to get this today. Let's just stop and come back tomorrow" I stood up and turned to leave when Kanda spoke up for the first time in the last hour.

"Sit your punk ass back down now. Neither of us is leaving until you get this." At this I raised my eyebrow.

"Didn't know you cared so much for my success."

"I don't. However, like it or not, my job is to make sure you are able to execute this practice. I recall telling you that I'm not going to do a half assed job. Now get back in here and sit your ass down, we aren't done yet." Reluctantly I went back to the chair and sat down. He poured some more water into the bowl only this time he walked around the table and took my arm, dipping it into the dish.

"Kanda, what are you-"

"I'm trying to get you to figure this out faster so that I can go back to my room and be alone, now pay attention." Nodding, I allowed him to move my arm, swirling around in the dish once more. "You need to feel the flow of the water, let it guide you. Water itself is life already, all you have to do is nudge it carefully." I had to admit that I felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment, Kanda hadn't shown any signs of being anything other than an irritable character with a bad temper; yet now he was strangely gentle and spoke carefully. _This can't be the same Yuu Kanda I see everyday. Theres no way. _Coming back from my collection of thoughts however, I found that I had done it. the faint glow of the water swirled around my hand, just like it was supposed to! I released the water back into the bowl and Kanda walked back around the table. "Now do it without my help."

"But I just did it!"

"Because I helped you. Now do it again." he gave me a condescending smirk. "Unless you're too weak and really just can't do it on your own. If that's the case, then you're helpless. No matter what I do you won't be able to do anything for this specific class. You will fail regardless of what is attempted." Sighing, tired of the exercise I once again dipped my pruned fingertips into the water. Swirling it around, I repeated the motions that he had previously guided me through until the end result was exactly as it had been the last time.

"See, I can do it." Satisfied with my work he nodded and walked to the door.

"Clean up this mess and take the stuff back to Tiedoll's room." Without any other words he left me to the task before I could object. _Back to being an ass I see._

Not long after I had cleaned everything up and dropped all of the materials off I went to meet Lavi in the cafeteria. It was dinner time and I was extremely hungry and exhausted from using all of that energy spent on magic and on Kanda. When I got there, Lavi was already at our usual spot with his own meal. I took the time to get my own food before greeting him, I was just far too tired and starving to care otherwise.

"Hey Allen! You look beat… and wet, so, things went well I see."

"I'm so exhausted. After dinner, I'm going to bed." He snickered a bit at my response

"Damn he must have worked you really hard, so tell me, was he any good? He must have been to get you that wet" With that comment I shot a glare at my 'friend'.  
"Lavi, I'm so not in the mood. Just shut up."

"I bet the magical water dragon could get you in the mood~" Unfortunately for Lavi, Kanda had been passing by behind him as he made the comment. Not two seconds later his face hit the table and was held down by the pissed off samurai's boot.

"What did you just say you moronic rabbit?"

"Aww, he has a pet name for me too- oww!" Lavi cried out as Kanda pressed his foot down harder on Lavi's head.

"What did you call me?"

"Bakanda, It's just a stupid nickname he made up for you. Not that I'm complaining about his current situation though. He did just piss me off."

"A-Allen! What are you saying? I was just poking fun! You know that!"

"Well it wasn't fun for me."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

"Are you really? You're _always_ making stupid sex jokes about Kanda and me, and it's getting annoying." At this Kanda snorted;

"That's disgusting. Who would be interested in that beansprout?" I stiffened a bit at that.

"What? You don't think anyone could find me attractive? I have been with several people before I'll have you know, and they all say that I'm adorable! ... not that it's that great of a complement, but still!"

"...Really? You blush like a virgin though! Hey dragon man, could you take your foot off of my head?"

"Che. Baka" He then put his foot back on the ground and Lavi was able to sit back up normally. Glaring at the redhead I spoke up once again;

"I will kill you in your sleep, slowly and painfully. Don't think won't, I was trained by Master Marian Cross." I wasn't quite sure, but for a moment I thought I saw Kanda tense up slightly. However it was gone as soon as I had noticed it. _That was weird… huh…_

"Yeah right, like a Moyashi like you knows the first thing about killing a man." With that, he walked off seemingly pissed off at us again for some reason.

"Hey Lavi, is it just me ... or was that _really_ weird?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"...Nevermind… It was nothing." A couple of weeks went by and I continued to get help from Kanda. With each passing day the guy seemed to get stranger to me. I just couldn't place him. During the practices he was easily tolerable, nice even, however, any other time he was a total prick. Another strange thing about him is that he always went to see Komui during lunch. If he wasn't there by a certain time, he would be called up… Why? _Maybe I'll ask him today… _Going to the small study was routine now, Kanda had always arrived before me and today wasn't any different. Sitting down at the table I sighed as he set everything up, not particularly eager to begin. I was just about to ask him why he always had to go see Komui, when Lavi came bounding into the room.

"Hey Allen! You'll never guess who I just met! See, I was just walking along around a corner when this guy runs into me and we begin talking and having a great time. Then out of nowhere he asked if I know someone named Yuu and I was all, "what do you want that sour puss for?" and he was all; "We're engaged!" and I was all-"

"Fucking- ALMA! WE ARE NOT ENGAGED!" After the outburst a brunette boy who looked about Kanda's age walked in smiling.

"Aw~ Denial is so cute on you Yuu chan~!" The person called Alma was average in height and had a childish look of endearment on his face. Looking between the two, I decided to speak up;

" ... I take it this happens a lot then? Since you didn't even have to think about who it was that would say such a ridiculous thing. I mean really, who would want to be engaged to someone like you who's liable to fly off the handle and kill someone anyway." The brunette just laughed and made his way over to Kanda.

"Yuu chan wouldn't really do that unless someone pissed him off badly enough~"

"Alma, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home bothering someone else or something?" Alma wrapped his arms around the grumpy samurai who was just standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, a sour expression pasted on his face.

"But I miss you Yuu chan! Since you aren't gonna go home any time soon, I figured I'd stay here instead! We can live here together and share this home!" I wasn't sure why, but I had grown irritated for some reason. I really wasn't sure how I liked this Alma person barging in here like that, and the way he spoke was headache inducing.

"Hey, let's just get to this tutoring thing before I grow old!" unfortunately, my request went unnoticed. Lavi continued to be his idiotic, stupid, dramatic self as well.

"You're living together but you're not engaged? Yuu chan, are you living in _sin_?!"

"Nothing like that. Alma's family and mine are just really close and he's annoyingly clung to me since we were little. We don't share the same home."

"Hey Yuu chan! Don't leave out that I'm older than you~"

"I don't give a shit. Alma, Lavi, get the fuck out. I'm working."

"Are you cheating on me Yuu chan?!"

"We aren't in a relationship you dumbass!" With that Kanda walked over to the door with Alma still clinging to him, picks up Lavi by the collar and throws him out, then pries Alma off of him, shoving him out the door as well. He then slammed the door in their faces, locking it right away. The two instantly started pounding on the door, filling the small room with more noise as they called out to be let back in.

"This should buy us at least ten minutes… twenty if we're lucky. Think you can manage with that time frame?"

"...Can we not just sneak out and find somewhere else? There's a window in here you know." Kanda looked to the window and nodded. "Grab the stuff and let's go then. I really don't think I could handle another episode of that."

"You and me both." _Wait… did he actually agree with me on something? That's a first. _The two of us left through the window and we found ourselves outside of the school.

"Hey Kanda, how well do you know the grounds out here?"  
"I've lived here most my life, so fairly well. There is a hidden tunnel that leads under the school. We can use that for now. No one will bother us."

"Huh? How long have you lived here then?"

"...I've been Tiedoll's assistant for about ten years now." He answered blandly.

"Wait… then how old are you? You don't look older than eighteen or nineteen, you must have been pretty small when you came here."

"...You could say that…"

"Oh, I was also curious as to why you always go to Kumui's office at lunch."

"Would you stop with the questions?! They are getting extremely irritating"

"...sorry…" I could tell he was getting tired at this point. To be honest, so was I, so it surprised me when he spoke up again.

"This place I'm taking you to… I need you to keep it a secret."

"Huh?"

"I go there to meditate and no one else knows about it. Not even the instructors." Nodding to him, I wasn't sure what to think. This guy who seems to despise me most of the time, is sharing such an important secret… Seeming to acknowledge my response he lead me to a narrow passageway hidden by boulders and overgrowth. It was easy to see how one could miss the opening, it was small and unless you knew what you were looking for you wouldn't even give it a second glance. When we went inside a few feet the entire tunnel was lit by these green glowing crystals of some sort, however I wasn't able to admire them for very long because kanda had grabbed my arm and began leading me through the maze of narrow pathways.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, you'll get lost for sure if you don't keep moving."

"ah, sorry… It's just so beautiful in here. I've never seen crystals glow like that. How much longer until we get to where you're taking me?" Kanda didn't answer, but he picked up speed, taking different turns instinctively. _He must really come here a lot… This place is a labyrinth of tunnels! _Something else I noticed was that the tunnels would get warmer the farther in we ventured. After a short amount of time I found myself before a beautiful underground hot spring. I could see a light trail of steam rising from the water like fresh clouds. Looking around I noticed that Kanda was no longer by my side, I also noticed a trail of ripples in the water, however when I looked out over the water, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Kanda? Where are you?" looking over the hot spring I saw out of the corner of my eye a splash and then the top of Kanda's head disturbed the calm flat of the static water, his long hair no longer in it's usual ponytail, was fanned out over the water around him. I watched as he seemed perfectly at home in the warm water and decided I should probably follow him in. I waded in, not really bothering with my clothes, he then came over and sat on a nearby boulder, seeming to think now was a good time to scold me.

"Dumbass, you'll faint if you don't undress first."

"What about you? You're still clothed."

"I'm used to it."

"Well aren't _you _special."

"Just shut up and strip. Unless you _want_ to faint in here."

"I'm not going to strip for you."

"Then I'll do it for you." The samurai began to wade closer and I backed away.

"Really Kanda, I'm fine! I don't need to!" My back hit a rock and I was trapped.

"It's not like you're a woman, what are you being such a prude for?" Kanda then came close enough to start undressing me himself.

"I'm not! I just don't feel comfortable being nude in front of other people! Besides, why do _you _ get to keep your clothes?!"

"I'm used to it. But that's beside the point. I fail to see the problem here."

"I have scars, burns, and marks I'd rather not have other people see!" Before I knew it, Kanda had unbuttoned my shirt so that I could take it off, however I was determined to keep my clothes on.

"Who cares about some stupid scars? Would you really rather pass out in here than to have me be able to see what you consider to be imperfections? Seriously, get over yourself." At this point I was beginning to feel a little dizzy from the heat.

"Hey Kanda, we should go...I'm starting to not feel so good…"

"Already? What the fuck did I tell you? It's because you're still fully clothed! Listen to me when I tell you shit. I know what I'm talking about. Why are humans so fucking stupid?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're human too."

"... Just shut up and strip. You'll not feel as bad." I snickered a bit;

"You probably tell that to all the girls you try to strip~ don't you."

"You know what, Fuck it. I'm just going to leave you here. Don't start crying for me to help you, because I already tried that." Kanda turned away from me and began wading into the deeper part of the spring.

"...Maybe if I just take off my shirt…" muttering to myself I took the shirt off the rest of the way and began to wade into the deeper water as well. _This really does feel good… _Kanda turned around as he heard me coming and smirked.

"What? In the end you decided to listen to me? You know hot water isn't good for leather, right?"

"Quit trying to get me naked!"

"I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Well I do!"

"Enlighten me."

"Isn't that why you meditate in this cave?"

"I don't meditate to achieve enlightenment."

"Then why do you do it?"

"That is not what we were talking about. You, strip, you're going to ruin your pants."

"You just don't want to answer my question."

"It's for discipline!"

"...I think you need to meditate more then, you kinda yell a lot."

"Don't make me come over there."

"You just want to see me naked."

"I will hurt you. Anyways. Let's move on to the lesson."

"Aw. but I like teasing you."

"My patience is wearing thin Moyashi." As kanda became more irritated, he stepped closer to me.

"Uh… K-kanda? Could you not look so angry when you're walking towards me?" Something about the look on his face threw me off. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"That depends. Are you going to do as I ask? You need to master the next lesson."

"Can't I do that without being naked?"

"I was only trying to keep you from getting dizzy or passing out. You aren't used to it being so hot." I began swaying a bit and held my head.

"Okay, okay, I get it, steam, heavy wet clothes, it makes for a bad headache ... " looking up again, I saw that Kanda was right in front of me now, somewhat startled, I fell back farther against the stone, momentarily losing my balance, feeling like I could pass out at any time due to the light headedness the hot spring was giving me. Just barely out of the fogg in my head, I heard kanda give his signature "Che." and calling me a dumbass or something along those lines anyways. There was a light flash of blue and I could feel kanda's thumbs on my temples and I felt something on my lips. Whatever it was was pleasantly soft and warm. After a few seconds, my head had cleared and I realized what was going on. Kanda was _kissing_ me! In my state of shock it was all I could do to push him away.

"Bakanda! What the hell was _that _for?!"

"Che. Dumbass, don't flatter yourself. It was necessary to help clear your head. You should be fine to work on the lesson without fainting now."

"Huh?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"It was a healing magic of sorts. I didn't bring you down here just so you'd faint and get nothing done." Calming down a little I nodded, now understanding what had happened, though, for some reason a little part of me felt… disappointed. _What the hell am I thinking!? Me, disappointed about some stupid thing like this? What did I want that kiss to mean anyways?! Whatever. It didn't mean anything, so you have to pull yourself together! _After my slight inner battle, I followed Kanda to a place where some of the rocks were flat and we could sit on them easily as I practiced. We sat there for hours, working on my skills, or rather, lack thereof. Something about Kanda was a little off though. While we down in that secret place, sitting in the water, he seemed more at ease than I'd ever seen him. _Maybe he likes this place because it's a soothing environment? _Though I was kind of curious how he could stand to be in here so long without getting dizzy, or feeling faint. Even after he'd helped me the first time, I would get dizzy again half an hour later and we would take a break so that he could massage my temples with the water again. He hadn't repeated the kiss though, which I thought was kind of odd… But there must have been a reason for it. I hadn't gotten _that _close to fainting a second time. After the lesson was finished, kanda got out of the hot spring.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a change of clothes." It wasn't until then that I realized how foolish I was for keeping my clothes on as well. I was soaking wet, and didn't have a spare outfit with me…

"...Alright." He disappeared into one of the many tunnels that this room had access to. I decided to get out and at least try to ring out my pants to no avail. Kanda came back five minutes later, his hair back up in a ponytail and in dry clothes.

"You should dry off." Tossing a towel to me he also handed me some new clothes as well. _Well, since he seems to come down here often, it's no wonder why he has extra things like this lying around… _I quickly dried off and changed. Kanda's clothes were nice, however the sleeves and pants legs were far too long and I had to settle with cuffing them. I didn't need the belt he gave me however… I knew he looked thin, but this is ridiculous! Luckily the shirt was long on me as well and I didn't have to fasten the front of the pants.

"Damnit Kanda! Why are you so tall and skinny!?"

"You jealous moyashi?"

"No! Why would I be jealous of someone who looks like they could be anorexic?" Rolling his eyes, Kanda started for the tunnel that lead us here.

"You coming or not?"

* * *

I'd like to once again thank my betta Evi for being so awesome and saying up all night until 9:45 in the morning working on the story with me! This would seriously not be as fun or as good without your help.

Anyways, please let me know what you all think, I love hearing from everyone!


	7. Kanda's POV pt 1

Thank you all for continuing to read this! Here is a special Kanda chapter for you all! ^_^  
Oh! and please don't forget to review!

* * *

**~Kanda's POV~**

_What was I thinking? After all this time of being so cautious, what the hell did I do? _I continued to think to myself as I stalked down the hallways. _Right, I was thinking that anything would be better than to be bothered by Alma and that fucking rabbit again. _I continued with my thoughts, walking towards my dorm room that I had been assigned, not that I needed it though. I had my nest, anything else just didn't seem right. I felt a large familiar hand catch my shoulder; looking back I saw Marie giving, his typical concerned smile.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. You just seem out of it this afternoon. Something on your mind Kanda?" There was a genuine tone of concern in the taller man's voice.

"Che." Marie chuckled slightly at my response.

"That bad huh? Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Come on then. Let's go to my room."

"I just said I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you better than to always believe what you say." Letting out a sigh of defeat, I silently followed Marie to his dorm. Once we got there, he closed the door behind us, locking it so that no one would come bursting in uninvited… Again.

"Alright Kanda, what's on your mind?"

"There really isn't anything to talk about. It was all Alma's fault anyways." I muttered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I told you, I'm perfectly fine. Like I said. I just took a human to my nest" As soon as the response left my mouth there was a pounding on the door. Reluctantly, Marie got up and answered it and as soon as it was unlocked, Daisya flew in.

"WHAT?! I've been asking you to show me for forever! Who's the lucky son of a bitch that you caved to?! Who do I have to track down?" Marie then closed and locked the room again, ignoring Daisya's sudden interruption.

"What does that mean in dragon exactly?" I walked over to the couch and sat down. Might as well get comfortable as Marie and Daisya began asking questions.

"...It's not usually a good thing for a human to enter a dragon's nest."

"You brought them there though, correct?"

"..."

"I see. How bad is it for either of you in this case scenario?"

"I don't know it's never happened before ... all I do know is that I don't like it. I didn't even fucking think about it! it just happened."

"That's not fair!"

"What?" I looked up to Daisya who had voiced the complaint.

"Now you_ have_ to take me there! You don't know anyone better than you know Marie and I, plus you said you'd never take anyone there!"

"Like I said. I didn't mean to. Whatever delusions you have in your head, get them out because it's not going to happen."

"Well, who was it that you took "by accident" then?" Becoming annoyed with Daisya's pestering, but knowing from experience he wouldn't just go away if I wanted him too, I reluctantly answered;

"Che, You know that Moyashi I've been having to tutor?" Daisya's eyes had just about popped out of his skull in surprise.

"You took ALLEN?! How much about you does he know anyways?"

"Again, it was an accident… He doesn't know anything." The two had, at this point, decided to join me on the couch. Marie sitting at the other end by the armrest, and Daisya in between us, unable to calm down from any of the information that I had shared.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?!"

"You showed him your nest! that means you trust him, yeah?"

"I don't even know the guy! All I know is that he sucks at using water magic … and that he was raised by Marian Cross ... a dragon _slayer_." There was a thick silence after the statement that seemed to last for a long while.

"... Well damn… you sure picked the wrong guy to "accidentally" take to your nest."

"Well no shit!"

"Hey hey, if you wont take me down there, does that mean that you like Allen kun since you /did/ take him? ... Well aside from the chance that he'd kill you." Seriously, Daisya always made the most moronic suggestions!

"Why the fuck would I like that Moyashi?!"

"It makes sense if you did, isn't it instinctual to take a potential mate back to one's home, even for a dragon?" I snorted at the thought;

"Yeah, but never a _human_. Besides, dragons mate for life, so it wouldn't make sense; humans have such short lifespans."

"Is there a way to convert either of you then?" Daisya was getting annoying and I honestly just wanted to be left alone now.

"Why the fuck would we want to do that!? I don't even like the kid!"

"But if you did, would there be a way?"

"Not that I know of."

"Try letting him drink your blood, I hear that works well for most magical creatures." Cringing at the thought of someone drinking my blood I curtly replied to the statement.

"That's just plain disgusting." Daisya seemed disappointed at the answer given.

"What? it's not true?"

"Not that I know of anyways. It's not as if I care to look into these kinds of stupid things. It would be a huge waste of time." Daisya then put on a mischievous smirk.

"What if you _did _end up falling for a human? Maybe not Allen Specifically, but lets just say you did fall for one. Would you think it a waste of time then?"

"Why are we even having this ridiculous conversation?!"

"Because you took a human that wasn't me down to your nest! That's why!"

"I'm done with this conversation; it isn't going anywhere." _There is no way in hell that I would ever love a human. End of story_

"Kanda, why wouldn't you even consider the possibility that you could one day like a human? Are we just not good enough for you? Is that it?" Not entirely sure how to come back with an answer for him, I opened my mouth and let the words flow;

"Because. Humans are disgusting." The two just sat there and stared at me. "What?" Marie merely shook his head and smiled.

"You don't believe that Kanda. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to talk to us like this, us being human and all."

"Che." This time Daisya spoke up;

"Besides, you must have _some_ reason for liking at least a couple humans, I mean you _do_ work here for Tiedoll and let the two of us hang around you."

"That's different."

"No it's not! The only reason it seems that way is because you're too damn stubborn to let anyone else try to get to know you!"

"Daisya." Marie spoke up calmly. "I think that's enough." He looked back at me. "Kanda, we understand you have your reasons, however we worry about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me and I certainly don't need more people around. Now if we're done here I'll take my leave." I stood up and left the room leaving Marie and Daisya to do whatever the hell else that didn't involve me. _Honestly, Daisya can be such an idiot! What the fuck was he thinking? _I headed back in the direction of my room, but was yet again stopped on the way there by Komui.

"Kanda, I need to talk to you in my office. Or, rather Alma has something he'd like to talk to you about."

"Che. As if I'd want to talk to _him _again."

"It seems somewhat important, so you really should come. He was very insistent."

"Fine, I'll see what he wants, but then he has to leave. I don't like it when he's here." Komui went on smiling and nodded, having me follow him to his messy office that looks like it gets hit with constant tornadoes. As soon as we got into the door Alma clung to me like a leech as he always did.

"Yuu kun! You came!"

"What do you want."

"A wedding!"

"A what?"

"Our clans are gonna join, so I was sent to come get you. Everyone has to go otherwise it'll be an insult. Even you Yuu kun."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then a war will be started and it will be all your fault. You should know that already though. Has all this living amongst humans make you forget our customs already?!"

"No, I just think it'd be pointless for me to go since I'm always here anyways. The only one I regrettably ever see is you." Alma puffed his cheeks like a whiney brat and huffed;

"That's part of the reason we all want you to go. No one gets to see you anymore, so they want you to come for that reason too. If you decide to not go, _everyone_ would notice." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, who's getting married?"

"Umm… think we could just make it a surprise?"

"No. Who is it?" Alma shifted uncomfortably, seeming unsure of what to say. "Spit it out or I'm not going."

"Well… everyone is really concerned you see…"

"Concerned about what?! Just answer the fucking question!"

"It's because you are always here with these humans… our clan elders got together and decided to have you choose a mate… You could move away from here and we would all stop worrying about you so much..."

"...Eh?"

"You won't have to come back here! You can be with us and have the kind of life you're supposed to have instead of having to hide what you are from all of these humans!"

"Excuse me!" Komui exclaimed

"Yeah? You're excused"

"We humans aren't _that _bad, thank you very much! Take my precious Lenalee for instance! She is the-"

"We don't want to hear about your weird sister complex Komui."

"So Yuu kun, let's go! Everyone wants to see you so bad, the elders found several females you might be compatible with or…" Alma blushed a little.

"I'm not going to go Alma. You can play matchmaker all you want, but I'm not going to find a mate." I deadpanned, not interested in the topic at all. "I don't want to."

"Well why not?! Most everyone our age has already found one! Your instincts should be telling you it's about that time for that anyways!"

"Then you can go find your own and leave me out of it. Worry about your own instincts." Alma loosened his grip and looked up to me.

"But that was something I always wanted to do together. Besides, everyone wants to at least see you again. Come with me for just a couple of days? That way you can tell them yourself and they won't come here for the answers they don't have."

"..."

"Go ahead Kanda, you should go and clear things up with your family. I'll inform Tiedoll of the situation so that you don't have to worry about him. Don't worry about Allen either, I'm sure Tiedoll can tell him something he'll believe. Family Circumstances would be a viable thing to say no? It wouldn't be lying, but it wouldn't tell him more than he needs to know either."

"I wasn't worried about the Moyashi." I sighed. "Fine. Two days and that's it. After that though, you need to promise you won't bother me for anything else though. Understood Alma?" Reluctantly, the shorter nodded.

"Fine. But, at least keep an open mind?" My glare must have been enough for him because he sighed. "Alright… But good luck explaining it to the elders. I'm not sure how they'll take to this unusual behavior…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

So another chapter comes to a close and I shall once again thank my amazing betta XD  
I love you all! Please review! ^_^


	8. Sometimes Life Just Sucks

Herro! Sorry updating these chapters takes so long! I really do mean to get them up much quicker than I have been! However life tends to get in the way sometimes. And writer's block... Damn that writer's block. XP

Anyways, thanks for staying with me and being patient! I love you guys so much and please review! Enjoy~

* * *

**~Sometimes Life Just Sucks ~**

**1**

Waking up the next morning, I felt oddly refreshed. _That hot spring must have really relaxed me yesterday. _Today I even found myself looking forward to getting my usual after school lesson from Kanda. He had after all turned out much different from what I had originally expected. _Maybe he really is just shy like Tiedoll said? hmm… _I pondered that thought as I got ready for my classes and not long later Lavi's voice filled the student dorms once again, opening the door, I decided to scold him a bit.

"Lavi, you _do _realize that everyone can hear you right?" My friend only shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

"So if Kanda decides to reintroduce your face to the table with his foot, I won't be able to help you all that much."

"No need to worry so much Allen, I can take care of myself. Besides, he has to get up early to go help Tiedoll anyways. If anything, I'm doing him a favor~"

"I highly doubt he sees it that way, but whatever. Not like I can control your actions or anything." The two of us got our usual breakfast and went off to our respective classrooms. Yeegar's class went on as usual, being such an easy class for me, I found myself bored with many of the lessons and did my best to outdo myself so that I'll feel as though I was actually learning anything, however, I just couldn't. I had already been taught most of what we were learning by my master. _I guess It' s good that I have an easy class, that way I can spend more time on practicing for Tiedoll's… _After Yeegar's session, I went straight to Tiedoll's room and noticed something off. Kanda wasn't sitting at Tiedoll's desk sorting through papers as usual. Instead, It was the professor himself. I shrugged my shoulders and figured it really didn't matter, Tiedoll probably had him out doing something else in preparation for the class. When the bell finally rang, our instructor finally lifted his head from the large stack of papers that he had been sorting.

"Ah, good morning class, it's good to see you all! Now, before I take attendance, I would like to inform you that Yuu will be gone for the next couple of days, He had a few unexpected personal things to take care of and won't be back until Thursday, I was told Saturday at the latest. In saying that, today I will be running things a little differently since I won't have his assistance, which is unfortunate because we are going to begin learning how to defend rather than heal..." After his announcement, he looked around the room and checked off everyone who had shown up, as he did this I began thinking to myself. _He left? Why didn't he tell me anything about this?! It's not like it's my business to know his personal life, but what am I supposed to do after school? Tiedoll has a class when I get out, so I'll have a long time to wait until he's finished… I wish I would have had some warning at least! Though, I am curious as to what was so important… _

Class went on somewhat differently than usual, but that's only to be expected since Tiedoll's demonstration dummy was gone and getting the concepts down was even more difficult than usual. Today I noticed that it wasn't just me having a difficult time understanding what to do. I looked around at the other students hoping that at least one of them understood what Tiedoll was trying to show us, however, everyone seemed to have just as difficult a time as I was. I honestly didn't think it was Tiedoll's fault. He was explaining everything as he demonstrated. We all had the usual visual aid along with his constant instruction as usual… Maybe it's just because we were working on a new property change? After that class I went up to Tiedoll.

"Ah! Allen, I expect you would like to have some extra instruction from me today?"

"Well, yes, but do you know why Kanda is gone? He didn't say anything to me yesterday about not being here, so I was kind of surprised when you said he had left."

"Really? I thought you were with him when Alma went to go find him. He was here to inform Kanda of a mandatory family gathering of sorts."

"Well, I met him yeah, but he was being disruptive so Kanda locked him out of the room we were using and we left out the window to go find a more silent place to work. After the tutoring session, Kanda and I went our separate ways..." Tiedoll kept smiling at me as I told him of my encounter with Alma, I made sure to leave out the hot spring though.

"I see, so you didn't know either. I'm sure Komui had a feeling you would ask me about it then."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Kanda himself didn't actually tell me what was going on. Apparently they had to leave right away and so Komui was left to inform me."

"I wonder what was so important…"

"I'm sure if you asked, Kanda wouldn't mind telling you too much. Fair warning to you however, whenever he has to leave for some sort of family endeavor, Yuu comes back in rather bad mood compared to usual."

"_Great_. Okay, well I'll see you after your last class I suppose…"

"Hey Allen, you seem a little down today, your food isn't disappearing as quickly as usual, what's goin' on?"

"Huh? Sorry, what was that Lavi?"

"You seem somewhat distracted today."

"Pssssh, no" I Scoffed. "why would I be distracted, I have my food, I'm just not hungry. I mean it's not like I miss that rude, inconsiderate, asshole Kanda or anything. Why would I?" I hastily went back to stuffing my face, his mischievous smirk going unnoticed.

"Right… You know Allen, I don't believe I've ever seen you so worked up before. You're absolutely _positive _that Kanda isn't the cause? Because, you know it's about that time when he would be walking past us with his tray of noodles, call you a name under his breath or something ultimately leading up to one of your daily squabbles before he disappears to Komui's office. Face it Allen, it hasn't even been a full day and you miss the sour puss~" After swallowing the mouthful of food that I had, I had prepared a comeback in my head, but something entirely different flew out of my mouth.

"Why the hell didn't he bother to tell me he was leaving!? I mean really! Would it have been _that _difficult to at least leave a note under my door or something?!"

"He knows where your dorm is?"

"No! But that's beside the point! He could have asked Komui where it is!"

"... Would Kanda actually do something like that? He doesn't seem the type to bother with that kind of thing… or other people in general… Allen, I might not be a psychiatrist or anything, but I'm pretty sure you miss him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Answer truthfully or I'll give you a wet willie!" I glared at him from across the table.

"You wouldn't dare." Lavi stood up, licked his finger, and placed a foot on the table, ready to lunge at me.

"Try me." As I was about to answer Lavi, a familiar character stepped in. Daisya I think his name was?

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Two of my favorite first years!" I turned to face him, not really believing what he had said to be sincere.

"Really now? Why would that be?"

"Dude, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. He's cool! ... and ADMIT IT! You miss him~ You miss grumpy ol' Yuu chan~!" Daisya blinked at Lavi's exclamation, then a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Oooh~ We're talking about Yuu kun~? I wanted to talk about Yuu kun too~ good timing! Speaking of favorite first years, I think Allen chan is his favorite!" I sighed and turned back to my food.

"There is no way that I miss that stupid BaKanda."

"You asked for it!" Lavi lunged across the table and tackled me to the ground, I held his wrist away from my head as he tried to stick his saliva coated finger into my ear.

"Lavi! Get off!"

"Daisya! Think you could give me a hand here? I told Allen here that if he lied about missing Yuu kun again that I'd give him a wet willie!" Daisya just stood there and half chuckled, half snickered at us.

"Sounds like fun and all, I don't have great memories from giving wet willies in the past. It's all fun and games until an arm gets broken. Then it hurts like a bitch. Of course it was an accident, but Yuu chan won't admit it." Lavi sat back and laughed.

"You actually gave him a wet willie?! Man, you're my hero!" Since he wasn't pressing me against the ground anymore I was able to shove Lavi off of me.

"Yeah, it was a sneak attack and his "natural reaction" was to break my arm."

"Well, Allen isn't as cruel as Yuu kun."

"I don't know, he seems to like him since after he fled from you and Alma, he took Allen to his special place I hear." Hearing that I choked on my spit a little. "Surprised I know about that? As I hinted at before, Yuu chan and I are tight as brothers you see and so I know just about everything about im'. I know, I know, I'm awesome."

"How do you know where it is? He told me that no one else knew!"

"I never said I knew where it is, only that I know it exists." Daisya feigned depression. "He wouldn't ever take me! However, he took you without a moments hesitation I hear! Life really isn't fair sometimes, you know?" Lavi didn't seem to miss a single word and decided then was the perfect time to butt back into the conversation.

"I told you Allen! You need to stop being in denial and accept it, There _is _something going on between you two! It's like one of those dramas that was always playing on t.v.! Allen is the secret Mistress to the evil heartless dragon hiding in the tower!" We both turned our attention to Daisya as he began suddenly choking on air. "Are you alright man?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it's obvious that Allen would play the part of the Mistress because Yuu chan is just _way_ too moody to be the woman! Plus Allen is obsessed like a woman entranced by love would be anyways~" I sighed, hoping to clear up the whole "dragon" nickname.

"He's been calling Kanda a dragon ever since the first day of school. Kanda overheard once and got pissed off at him for it. And no I'm not."

"Allen, Allen, Allen." Lavi tutted "Do we really need to have this debate again?"

"Yes, because you keep bringing it up." After a moment of silence from the second year, he burst out laughing.

"You two are amazing, you know that?" We both looked at him in confusion. "In any case, I just wanted to come over here to express my jealousy to Allen here that I've known Kanda since I first got here, you've only known him for a few weeks and he already shared one of his deepest secrets with you! The one he wouldn't share with neither Tiedoll, Marie, _or _myself!"

"So," Lavi interjected; "What are these _other _secrets that Yuu kun holds dear~?"

"As much as I enjoy gossip my dear first year, to gossip about Yuu chan's secrets is like instantly sentencing yourself to the gates of hell themselves, and I'm not too keen on doing that." I sighed again.

"I don't even really care about this stupid conversation anymore. Kanda needs to just get his ass back here. He's really pissing me off."

"And you said there isn't anything going on between you~" Lavi teased.

"There isn't! Is it really a terrible thing for me to be pissed off that he didn't even give me the courtesy of letting me know he wouldn't be here?!"

"I'm pretty sure what you have Allen is called a crush."

"I do not!"

"The more you deny it like that, the more it's just confirmed."

Daisya just chuckled;

"It's alright Allen, I'm pretty sure Yuu chan has a crush on you too, he just doesn't know it yet. He's stubborn like that ya' know?"

"You know what, I'm done with you guys, I'm going to go find Tiedoll and work on my water magic." I got up and left the two to go about whatever the hell they wanted to do. Only after I left the mess hall did I realize it was only lunch hour and I'd have to sit next to Lavi again in my next class. _Maybe I can at least get some help from Tiedoll before lunch ends… stupid Bakanda. _Fuming over the absent samurai I got to Tiedoll's room and threw open the door to see the professor eating his own lunch. Startled, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, Allen! I wasn't expecting you until after my last class. Is something wrong? You seem to be upset by something." I sighed.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know! I don't feel myself today and I can't stop thinking about how pissed off I am at Kanda. I don't even _like _him, so why does it piss me off so much that he's gone?! And on top of that, I'm getting a major headache!" He kept his usual smile.

"I believe that's just stress talking my boy, I'm sure it'll pass. Why don't we just do a recap lesson today, you can show me what Yuu has been teaching you and then I'll slow the lesson down tomorrow. You weren't the only one struggling todayl." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and walked farther into the room.

"Yeah, okay…"

"Excellent!" Tiedoll got up from his desk and got the materials I would need to show him my progress. "I know you must be tired of doing the same thing over and over again, but thats how we all learn."

"...What do you want me to start with, I really just want to get this over with. I'm really not feeling all that great."

"Oh, do you need to go to the infirmary? You mentioned having a headache not two minutes ago." I sighed and sat down in front of his desk.

"I'll be fine, I'll probably go after For's class if I'm still not feeling good." I held my head, hoping the throbbing in my head would just go away. Tiedoll set the familiar bowl of water in front of me and filled it with water.

"Just don't overdo it. If you need to be excused from For's class, I can let her know you weren't feeling well if you like."

"No, she'd probably be pissed off at me the next day if you did that. Thanks though." Throughout the rest of the lunch hour I demonstrated all of what Kanda had taught me in the past few weeks, all the while my headache got worse.

"Well you certainly have improved! I see that I was correct in enlisting Yuu kun for the task."

"Yeah, hey Tiedoll, think you could help me out with this headache? There's gotta be something that you can do about it, water having all of those healing properties and all…"

"Well, yes, however it wouldn't last for very long. You would soon be coming back asking for another remedy."

"Kanda's Magic usually lasts for an hour or two, at this point, I'd take anything."

"Kanda's magic is... quite a bit more potent than mine..."

"But… You're the teacher. If anything, shouldn't yours be stronger?"

"Yuu kun is just a bit stronger than me. I suppose he's what you could call a prodigy if that helps."

"...Then why does he work here? He could easily become extremely successful doing something else if he's that good." For some reason, just the thought alone of kanda not being here at all urked me.

"He stays here by choice. No one is making him stay, however he does have his reasons for doing so."

"I'd wonder why if my head didn't hurt so badly."

"I can help you for about twenty minutes. You really should go to the infirmary if you're feeling this bad." The professor touched my forehead with the healing water and massaged it in until the pain was gone and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I feel so much better." Tiedoll kept his hand against my forehead and he gave me a concerned look.

"Allen, I think you might have a fever, you really should go talk to the nurse."

"I'll go after For's class. I'll be able to make it that long at least." Tiedoll shook his head.

"No really, you're burning up Allen. As your teacher I am sending you directly to the infirmary. You aren't allowed to go to any more classes until that fever is gone, and if you think For would be angry at you for missing class, she'd be even more pissed off if you were mistreating your body and ended up passing out!"

"But-"

"No butts young man." He gave me his usual smile. "I'll even escort you myself if I have to. I care for all of my students far too much to allow them to be so reckless."

"But, if I miss class I could fall behind and Master Cross will be angry at me!"

"You won't fall behind if you make up the days you miss."

"What if I miss your class tomorrow? I'm already having enough trouble with it, I don't need to add missing class." I had to admit that I was getting anxious and was genuinely afraid that I would fall behind in Tiedoll's class.

"When Yuu kun gets back I'll let him know what you missed out on and you can make up the work that way. He seems to be doing a well enough job teaching you."

"But each day we work on after school lessons for several hours before I am able to do any of the exercises from class! We'd be having to work even longer if I miss too many days!"

"I'm sure the two of you will be fine. Now lets get you to the infirmary shall we?" Sighing, I followed him out of the room and to the nurses office where he informed the head nurse of the situation. Tiedoll turned to me afterwards before leaving the room to get to his next class.

"Let's just hope it's nothing serious and that you'll be over it soon. I'll come check on you later." After he was gone I looked to the nurse.

"You know, I'm starting to feel much better, honest, I think I'm fine now."

"Don't lie to me Walker. You look awful how did you even get to lunch like that without coming through here?"

"I felt fine at lunch, just a small headache that wasn't all that bad until Daisya came over to talk to Lavi and I. I just figured the headache was from them being idiots and making fun of me."

"Well that obviously wasn't the entire cause." She stuck a thermometer in my mouth and walked over to the cabinets across the room. "Keep that under your tongue for a minute. And don't try to trick me, I've been around the block a few times, I know them all." I sighed, with really nothing else to do I sat there and waited until she finally took the thermometer back out of my mouth and examined it.

"It's not too bad is it? I really don't want to miss any more school than I have to…"

"You aren't going anywhere Mr. Walker. You have a 40.55 temperature celsius. You should be on bedrest for a week with that kind of fever." I groaned.

"That's just great. First Bakanda leaves without telling me, now this! And to make matters worse, that headache is coming back."

"I'm sorry that you're having such a difficult day. However, because you're here I do have to give you a general checkup to see if anything else is wrong."

"It'd be just my luck for something else to be wrong with me."

"Now now, try to stay positive, let's just hope it's a 24 hour bug and you'll be all better tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, hopefully. I don't usually get sick."

"That means you must have a strong immune system. I just have a few questions and the regular check up procedure."

"Are you taking any medications that I should know about? Or any recent injuries?"

"No."

"Are any of the people you've been around getting over a sickness currently?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you been eating normally? Getting a healthy amount of sleep?"

"My diet and sleep pattern hasn't changed no." After that, Lavi burst into the room.

"Allen! Are you alright?! I heard that you were really sick and came right over! You aren't dying are you!?"

"I'm fine Lavi. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Pshhh, you were acting so weird at lunch today, all irritated and stuff that kanda was gone, then you took off without even finishing a fourth of your lunch, next thing I hear you're in the infirmary with a fever! You're freaking me out man!"

"Oh?" The Nurse seemed interested in what Lavi had to say and began scribbling things down in a notebook. "Allen, do you have a history of drinking?"

"I've only gotten drunk once and vowed never to do it again. It was terrible, the next morning Master Cross wouldn't stop laughing his ass off at my hangover. Why?" She looked up from her notebook.

"You are an apprentice to Cross?" Looking at me, she sighed. "Dear, this could be worse than I thought… In that case I'm going to have to do a few blood tests…" I groaned again, falling back on the bed I had been sitting on, my head pounding once more. "I don't care anymore, just make the headache go away!"

"Well, I could break your finger and then you wouldn't be focusing on the headache anymore~" Lavi's optimistic personality really wasn't doing anything for me and I glared at him. "If it hurts somewhere else, you'll stop focusing on your head."

"That'll make it hurt more dumbass."

"Bookman didn't seem to believe in that logic. He really was abusive…"

" ... That actually explains a lot ... he gave you brain damage didn't he?"

"Oi! This isn't about me, this is about you, shut up and let my friendship heal you!" The nurse grabbed Lavi by the collar and dragged him out.

"You need to go back to class so that he can rest!"

"But why?!"

"Because I also need to ask him some more personal questions that I'm not allowed to talk about in front of other students. Now go to class."

"I'm not "other students"! I'm his best friend~!"

"I'm only allowed to discuss these things with the student in question. You aren't Allen Walker, therefor, you have to go."

"Awwww! But I want to stay!"

"Lavi, just go. You're presence really isn't helping my headache, just go back to class."

"Fine! Fine I'll go. Hey nurse, could I get a pass? I won't leave until I get one~"

"I'll pass you a medicine ball, but that's as good as it's gonna get."

"Alright, but don't get upset if I end up having to come back due to corporal punishment from a certain hotheaded professor." Lavi sighed and walked out of the room.

"Now that _that _ is taken care of, Mr. Walker, I just have a few more questions for you, I'll give you a check-up to see if anything else is going on, and then I'll take some blood samples." I nodded and answered the rest of her questions the best I could and allowed her to test my reflexes, check my ears, my eyes, and my throat. "Allen, are you sure you haven't been taking any medication? Prescribed or otherwise? " She questioned as she got her syringes ready.

"What? Yes, I'm positive. Why?"

"Well, your eyes are just dilated a bit. Though, I suppose you haven't shown enough symptoms for that to be the case, perhaps you have a bad case of the flu. Just stay here and try to get some sleep." My arm was cleansed and the thick needle easily pierced through my flesh, pinching a little. I hadn't ever gotten my blood drawn before so it felt weird; I'm not squeamish around blood or anything, but just glancing at the object being filled with mine was enough to send chills up my spine. The nurse took two more samples, bandaged the places that had been pierced, and smiled. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I merely groaned and rolled over on the bed to face the wall. clutching my stomach. For some reason my thoughts again turned to Kanda, probably because I wanted someone to blame and he was the easiest person to pin it on at the moment... _Stupid Bakanda. It must be your fault I'm sick. The one day you're gone this crap happens to me! Now my head is pounding, my innards don't want to be where they're supposed to be, and I'm missing class! Bakanda! _It took me some time to actually fall asleep, but I figured it would be better to at least try to get some rest and I closed my eyes.

All of a sudden I was in a strangely familiar world. The sound of circus music filled the air as well as the comfortingly familiar smell of kettle corn. I looked around, feeling a smile creep onto my face. Around me there were red and white tents, faces that I vaguely recognized, though for some reason couldn't place, but felt at home around. It had been so long since I had been here, I hadn't realized how much I truly missed this place, missed home. The strong man lifting ridiculously heavy weights, the acrobats helping eachother warm up before a show. The contortionist lending a hand in setting things up, the ring master bustling about, making sure everyone is doing their job, and the lion tamer practicing. It was all there before my eyes however it felt like something was missing. Just then I felt a hand on my head and when I looked up and almost cried when I saw Mana hovering over me.

"Has anyone seen Allen and Mana? They're supposed to be helping to feed the elephant." The ring master came out asking. Briznev, I remembered. Suddenly it all made sense, why I remembered this place, why it was home. Mana. That was right, we had left camp that day. It was just a normal day, the routine was the same as it always was ... except us. _Why today? Why do I have to revisit this day? _Suddenly, I didn't feel Mana's warm hand on my head anymore, I turned around and there was only cold darkness. Panicking I whipped back around hoping for at least the comforting sight of the circus and only saw flames. I ran as fast as I could away from the intense heat, only I didn't seem to be going anywhere as the flames spread closer, closing in around me. Master Cross then rose above the flames, dressed as the ring master and cracked his whip at me. There was a sadistic grin on the man's face as it twisted and contorted into the terrifyingly recognizable faces of my past, when the next thing I knew I was being shaken.

"Allen, Allen, are you alright." Waking up in a cold sweat, I could feel myself being sat upright, I couldn't tell by who though ... I looked around, disoriented from the nightmare and saw the nurse looking at me, concern clear on her face.

"You were shouting. Who's Mana?"

"...No one." the feeling of being sick washing over me "I- I really don't feel well" I pushed past her and tried to get to the bathroom in time to potentially empty my stomach of everything I had actually managed to eat at lunch. Unfortunately I didn't quite make it and threw up right as I entered the bathroom. The nurse then guided me to the best of her ability to the toilet so I didn't soil the floor any more than I already had. I wretched again, feeling her hand on my back, trying to comfort me.

"There there, let all out, get it out of your system." She murmured softly, pulling my hair from my mouth so that I didn't get anything in it. Had I been able to I would have thanked her, but at the time all I only had the strength to continue emptying my stomach. I was miserable. The sour stench of the barf, and the terrible taste it left behind pervading my senses and the once clean air around me, all the while I couldn't stop trembling as I waited for the next bout of food and stomach acid to work its way back up my now raw throat. "It's okay sweetie" her hand rubbing my back in a circular motion was helping slightly, but not much "I'll call Jerry to make you some soup and a nice hot cup of camomile tea, okay?" I wasn't sure how to think of food at the moment, but I could at least see if I could stand to look at it… _if nothing else, there would be no harm in not eating it… right? _So I nodded to her.

"Alright I'll be right back. Don't leave this room now." _Right, like I would actually go anywhere while I'm hardly able to even speak, let alone move in this state. _Not too much later, she came back with the soup and tea that she had promised.

"Are you feeling any better Allen? It seems you aren't throwing up anymore at least." Had I been able to say anything I would have asked her not to jinx it. "Jerry sends his best and hopes that the soup helps, there is some toast for you to start with as well if you prefer. He seemed fairly concerned and wishes you a swift recovery." I managed to nod once more as she helped me back on my feet and to the sink so that I could rinse my mouth out because the taste really was disgusting, afterwards I was able to walk to the bed on my own, not really wanting to feel so useless. "You get back into bed and I'll take care of this mess. Would you like your soup or do you want to wait a little longer?"

"I don't want anything." My voice was raspy and hoarse from the acid. She nodded, put the food in a mini refrigerator that had been under her desk, and left the tea on the table beside me. "The tea should soothe your throat at least though."

"Just let me know if you want anything. And here's a bowl if you need it and don't think you'll quite make it in time again." I took the bowl from her, set it aside, and somehow drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Poor Allen. :( There's a reason for all of this I promise! Once again I must thank my wonderful Beta/best friend XxEviXkittenxX. Please don't forget to review everyone! I love reading them! ^_^


End file.
